


【GGAD】胜者的失败

by Qurainbow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurainbow/pseuds/Qurainbow
Summary: 所以人都认为盖勒特格林德沃在1945年的决斗中输给了阿不思邓布利多，只有两人自己清楚，所谓的胜利者有多么失败。





	【GGAD】胜者的失败

决斗已经进行到白热化阶段，邓布利多迅速截住逼近的恶咒，同时他在对手眼前消失，下一秒格林德沃头也不回地挡住突然从身后袭来的红色光芒。

围观的人群不时发出紧张的抽气声，美俄英法的联军代表、全欧洲魔法部的高层、各国的小报记者以及黑白两派巫师的主力都在这里了。双方的胜败协议已经拟好，他们谁也不知道这场决定所有人命运和战争最终结果的决斗会怎样收场。

两人还斗得难分难解，邓布利多知道他随时可能被下一道咒语击中，兼顾防御使得他无法全力进攻，他清楚对方也面临着跟他一样的困境。果然，格林德沃不想再拖延这种无休无止的防守与进攻，他要保证对方近不了他的身。于是杖尖的蓝色光芒突然亮得刺眼，围观人群惊叹着注视黑魔王身边燃起的蓝色火墙。

看着往外扩散的火圈，邓布利多有刹那的迟疑，他记得这个，多年前金发少年曾当着他的面施展、改进的咒语。那烈焰曾烧毁波特家囤放药材的谷仓，曾衬得他蓝色的双眼愈发绚丽，曾让他惊艳于恋人对黑魔法的控制能力。

瞬息万变的决斗场上，他没有间隙回忆自己那晚伏在盖勒特身下时透过被烧毁的谷仓屋顶看见的星光，没有空闲感叹时隔多年后这些蓝色火焰比他记忆中更强大、更令人炫目。只是一瞬间的直觉，他仍记得这个咒语的原理，对施术者的绝对信仰，想要靠近施术者的情感需求。

下一秒周围爆发出男巫的惊呼与女巫的尖叫，围观的人群猛地沸腾又在瞬间静止。在人们难以置信的目光中，他径直冲向蓝色的火墙，灼热的烈焰自四周喷涌而上，将他包裹其中，被风扬起的红发像是凤凰的羽翼。而他本人也如不焚的凤凰飞过烈焰般，毫发无损地穿过蓝色火焰，站在因震惊而措手不及的黑巫师对面。

Expelliarmus，无声的缴械咒在瞬间发出，老魔杖自格林德沃指间脱手而出，稳稳落在他手里，魔杖的手柄上还残留着那人掌心的温度，让他有一瞬间的失神。四周仿佛落下了无声无形的雨，蓝色火焰缓慢熄灭。

站在火圈中央的两个人仍沉默对峙着，但人们知道一切都结束了，战争与死亡，梦想与荣光，理智与情感，曾经或沉重或绚丽的东西，在破灭时都像周围熄灭的火焰一般，无声无息。

有人与身边人拥吻着喜极而泣，有人爆发出难以置信的嘶喊哭嚎，甚至有人在破灭的信仰面前毫不迟疑地用无声的魔咒当场结束自己的生命。战前定好的协议在悬浮的羊皮纸上自动签订，随后卷起落在各国魔法部代表手中。

眼前人的异瞳中压抑着喜怒交缠的光芒，最终是恍然了悟后的空寂。有那么一秒他以为格林德沃会突然狂笑起来，但那人只是看了他一眼，“即便到了现在，你也……”，只有他们两人能听到的声音，混杂着嘲讽、鄙夷、同情甚至……怜惜。格林德沃与他擦身而过，“我会遵守之前定下的所有条约。”语气中不带丝毫失败者的落魄。

“叹为观止，”散去的人群中起伏着议论声，“这真是一场伟大的对决，邓布利多是怎么做到穿过火盾而毫发无损的？”“不愧是当世最伟大的巫师。”“我倒觉得这是格林德沃的失误，居然在紧要关头采取了无效防御。”“没错，这跟直接变块手帕出来投降有什么区别？”某个小报记者附和道，他旁边的人还在反驳说很多能力高强的巫师都曾毁灭在格林德沃的火盾中，但他已经拿着羽毛笔刷刷地在羊皮纸上记录起来。

“爱是最强大的魔法，哈利。”  
“有太多你不理解的事，里德尔。”


End file.
